Blankets
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETED] Short christmasy cute ficlet. Gojyo x Hakkai.


Disclaimer: Don't own and all that Jazz

ONESHOT - SHOUNEN AI

Pairings: Hakkai x Gojyo.

* * *

Gojyo watched the snow fall from the grey sky from the window pulling the warm blanket tighter around his shoulders. Today was colder than yesterday…a lot colder. The wind had a sharp bite to it even when he wore the appropriate clothing which Hakkai made them all wear for such weather.

His gaze turned from the falling frozen water to the monk sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. Even Sanzo was feeling the cold, yet as stubborn as he was he pretended it wasn't bothering him one bit…even as he was visibly shivering, slightly but shivering all the same. Goku had been complaining at Sanzo to go build snowmen and throw snowballs but Sanzo being Sanzo refused, Hakkai had ended up taking the monks place in helping build snowmen with the youth. Gojyo returned his crimson eyes to outside watching the snow fall again silently a little bored of doing nothing.

The kappa stood up taking the blanket off his shoulders placing it on the bed for the moment. He gathered up his extra blanket, tucking it under an arm and the scarf, wrapping it around his neck loosely and picked up the blanket again walking towards the priest who was still shivering under those robes of his. Violet eyes gazed up at him for a moment before returning back to his newspaper not interested in where he was going. He hadn't caught on to the hand that Gojyo raised with the blanket in his grasp, his vision suddenly black as the half breed dropped the blanket onto his head. Sanzo's anger rose off the scales from Gojyo's actions, he ripped the blanket off of his head turning sharply to the kappa that stood before him with a menacing grin on his face.

"Bastard! What are you playing at?!" Sanzo barked at him, gesturing to the blanket in his fist.

"I thought I'd be generous and let you borrow one of my blankets, Sanzo. It is Christmas after all…" replied Gojyo turning to leave the room. Sanzo eyed the back of the kappa's figure as he left, turning to the blanket after the door clicked shut.

"Tch…baka." He muttered placing the newspaper down to open up the blanket. He stood up and wrapped the blanket around himself before settling back down on his seat and continued to read the paper…he had to admit he felt a little warmer.

Gojyo stopped at the top landing of the stairs watching a rather worn out saru ascend up them. Golden eyes looked up at Gojyo, the youth strained a wide tired grin on his lips as he walked past him.

"Yo monkey, is Hakkai still out there?" Gojyo called after him. Goku nodded and turned his head to the kappa after he'd stopped.

"Yeah, he is…Hakuryu is to. They're round the back…I'm gonna go for a nap…I'm hella' tired." He answered with a yawn and continued to walk on to the room so he could go lie in that nice warm bed of his for a while before eating. Gojyo gave a small laugh and headed on down the stairs, fixing up his scarf so Hakkai couldn't scold him for not putting it on himself properly. He exited the small tavern, shielding his eyes from the falling snow that had got a little heavier and proceeded to wander around to the back of the tavern where Hakkai was located.

Gojyo stood at the corner looking at the back of his lover in a bit of disbelief. There was Hakkai patting snow together to make a snowman head with Hakuryu helping him the best he could…in his normal attire. He shook his head with a smirk on his face, Hakkai was forever telling him and the other two to wear appropriate clothing in such weather conditions yet here he was without any appropriate clothing on himself…just as well he had the extra blanket tucked under his arm, it could wrap around them both. He opened the blanket up and wrapped around himself after that thought ran through his head and headed over to the healer.

Hakuryu lifted his head with a kyu looking over at Gojyo nearing them. He gave another happy squeak and went back to helping Hakkai pat down snow. Hakkai turned his head, green emeralds shifting to look at Gojyo's tall frame.

"Before you think about lecturing me on wearing more than a blanket and scarf, 'Kai I think you should tell yourself off." Gojyo said jokingly stopping beside him inspecting the handy work the two were doing. Hakkai left the rest of the patting to the small dragon and stood up laughing a little he hadn't moved from the spot since Goku left to return to the tavern. A cold wind blew at that moment, sending a chilling shiver up Hakkai's spine.

"I know, I suppose it is indeed a bit chillier than earlier." said Hakkai, trying to tighten his top over him more, though it was already dampened by the snow.

"Than earlier? Hakkai, it's been freaking freezing since this morning. Sanzo's been feelin' it as well…I had to give up a blanket just so he'd stop shivering up in the room… and you're saying it's just gotten colder?"

"I suppose, but Goku has been keeping me moving all day so I've kept warm to an extent. I'm feeling the cold now."

"I bet, here…" The hanyou lifted an arm so the blanket parted open gesturing to come over to stand with him under the blanket. Hakkai took the few steps towards the kappa slipping himself under the blanket shuddering from another chill as Gojyo closed the blanket over them, his arm now resting atop the healers shoulders. Hakuryu finished off the rest of his work, stretching out his wings and took off from the snowman with a happy kyu. He flew onto the upper window ledge and gave another squeak, Sanzo letting him in a moment later by opening the window for him.

Hakkai and Gojyo stood inspecting the snowman's body. Gojyo looked to the side of the snowman where some bits and pieces lay in the snow, now covered at the top a little. He bent down picking up a few pebbles that had been gathered up and stuck one onto the head, giving it an eye and then placed another beside it. Hakkai took a couple of the pebbles from Gojyo's hand and began helping him assemble a lopsided mouth and then the buttons. The healer bent down now picking up the sticks and carrot, handing Gojyo the carrot to put onto the head while Hakkai gently pushed the sticks into the sides of the snowman. After putting the rest of the snowman together they stood back to admire their teamwork. Hakkai had a puzzled expression on his face when Gojyo turned to look at him, the healers brows turned into a small frown as green eyes scanned the full snowman. Gojyo tightened his hold around his lovers shoulder. Hakkai shaken out of his thought turned his emerald gaze to the hanyou locking with crimson.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Gojyo said gesturing a hand to the pile of snow in front of them. Hakkai shook his head turning back to the snowman, head cocked a little to the side.

"There just seems to be something missing is all." said the healer quietly going back to his thoughts. Gojyo turned to the snowman now, also scanning it over…it had eyes, a nose, mouth, buttons, and arms…a thought came to him as well as a triumphant grin. Gojyo shifting around made Hakkai turn back to him, he watched as Gojyo took his arm off his shoulder so his hand could unwrap the scarf from around his neck then drop his side of the blanket down to step forward to the snowman. He gave a shiver as the sharp cold air engulfed his body when the heat from the blanket and shared body heat suddenly just left him. He wrapped the scarf around the snowman where the body and head were attached and retreated back under the blanket cuddling up to the healer.

"Is that what was missing?" Gojyo asked with a small smile looking into those emeralds he loved. Hakkai glanced over the snowman and turned with a nod of approval.

"Yes, I think that is what was missing. It looks much better with your scarf." He added shifting his body to embrace the kappa.

"Good, I'm glad I was of help then."

Both heads turned towards a small squeak from Hakuryu as he flew back to perch on Hakkai's shoulder a small item in his mouth. Hakkai shifted his gaze while Gojyo looked up at the item. The small dragon stretched his neck up as far as he could make it go and held the small green plant above his masters head. Hakkai gave a laugh as Gojyo did, Hakuryu gave what sounded like a questioning kyu.

"It'd seem Hakuryu is trying to tell you something, Gojyo."

"It would, wouldn't it."

Gojyo leaned in closing the space between their mouths, Hakuryu flying off again to return to the room's warmth. Hakkai kissed his lover back holding him tighter around the waist as Gojyo tightened the blanket around them. The kappa soon broke off the kiss, a small smile on his lip Hakkai smiled up at him in return.

"Do you think we should head back in? It's a little cold out here, ne?" asked Gojyo pulling the healer closer to him. "I could warm you up better in there to." He added with a playful wink sending a small tinge of pink across the healers cheeks.

"I think that would be a great idea." Hakkai replied.

They took one last look at the snowman before turning to head back into the tavern to warm up a little.


End file.
